Holiday
by freya4711
Summary: Eddie Izzard Fan fiction. A brief meeting of a fan and the man she adores.


Holiday

by Freya4711

_Thank you to "sexyinaf" for all the help!_

*Note* This is a complete work of fiction, I make no money on this.

I hated flying. Absolutely hated it! But there are times in life where we simply have to get on a plane, and this was one of those times. My husband's family all the way out in Alabama needed him, so out we went. Alabama is a long way away from good old California, and this California girl was not looking forward to the south at all. The only thing that I had to get me through the five hour flight was my iPod with, of course, Eddie Izzard fully programmed. Most of his comedic work from "Live at the Ambassadors" to "Sexie" soothed my ears as I winged my way across country. I am a huge Eddie Izzard fan, and checked all his fan sites online, as I frequently do, before I left.

The previous week I had just gotten through posting a rather steamy dream I had about him, with lots of "ohh's" and "awww's" from all the other women on the site. I also mentioned I was on my way to Birmingham as well. As we landed Eddie was just finishing up the "Death Star Canteen" bit in my ears. I was very happy to be on the ground, even if it was in Ala-freaking-bama!

So there I was three days into our trip and bored to tears. The house we were staying at was in a small, newly built neighborhood surrounding a lake. I had excused myself and walked down the lake, through a path of grass surrounded by tall, thick trees. I was watching a few ducks swim by as I heard two cars pull out of the garage and drive off. "Great," I thought. The family had finally left, being smart enough to leave me in peace for a while. Not long after their departure I heard a car pull into the driveway. "Just wonderful," I thought. "They're back already."

I tried to ignore the opening of the car door and the footsteps coming toward me. I just wanted to disappear into the lake and not be troubled by anymore family issues. Alabama was, I hate to admit, beautiful that time of year. The trees had just started to change colors, but it was not yet cold enough for heavy jackets.

I heard the footsteps get closer, rustling in the grass, growing louder as they got closer. I was leaning up against a tree when the footsteps stopped right beside me. "Back Already?" I hadn't even thought to look to see who it was. I assumed it was the family.

"Not really, actually. I just got here." Without even turning my head, I instantly recognized the voice. That was the voice that had gotten me through a tedious flight. I couldn't believe my ears. I turned to look and sure enough, there stood the "King himself," Eddie Izzard. I was completely floored but attempted to play it cool, not wanting to make the situation crazy school girl-like.

He wore blue jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket. He looked amazing with his short goatee and well-manicured sideburns. I removed my jaw from the floor and casually asked "What's a big star like you doing in a small town like this?"

He replied that he was scouting a location for the filming of his new movie "The Riches."

"Glad to hear you're making a movie about the TV series. I really wanted to know what happened to your kids!" I said.

He nodded, "You're not the only one, you know."

"My name is Alex, by the way. It is nice to finally meet you in person."

"Alex, nice to meet you as well," he said. My heart raced as we shook hands. What a thrill to share such a common gesture with this man.

I asked again, "I mean, what are you doing here with me? How on earth did you even know who I was or where I was at?"

He came and leaned up against the broad oak tree next to me and said "I read the blogs and fan sites about me you know. Your dream, by the way, was very hot," he said as he moved a tad closer. "It takes a lot of nerve to post something like that online. I enjoyed it very much," as those blue oceans he had for eyes looked me. "I also saw your post about being in Alabama, made a few calls and viola." He said as he gestured to my location. "People are not difficult to find these days. The internet is an amazing thing." By now we were shoulder to shoulder, with our backs leaning up against the tree. He started to slowly stroke my arm with his finger. I couldn't believe it; Eddie freaking Izzard was touching me and looking at me with those astounding blue eyes. "And I do love my fans you know." "I've heard that about you," I replied. He now stood in front of me and placed his hands on my waist. So many things raced through my mind. How could this possible be? I knew that my husband was coming back soon. But how could I possibly resist this adorable man before me? All I could manage to get out of my mouth was, "Well, there are only two of us. Pretty good odds for a shy kid." I couldn't help but steal one of his own lines from "Dress to Kill."

He chuckled as he pulled me close to him. He smelled so good, like leather and cologne. Without thinking of consequence or real life, he kissed me and I, without fail, kissed him back. Everything about him screamed sexy, and his kiss was amazing. His goatee caressed my face as he fed on my supple lips. I kissed him deeply as our hands franticly explored each other's bodies. I could feel his body rub against mine. The internet buzz was true. He had an amazing body. There was no doubt in my mind that he was there to finish what I had only started in my dream.

He pinned me up against the tree in our embrace, his tongue caressing mine. His hands grabbed my breast and I moaned as he quickly pulled up my shirt over my head. I could not control myself as he worked his way down my neck with his hot mouth. I reached for his fly, eagerly rubbing the already throbbing erection he had bulging through his jeans. I heard him groan as I unzipped him and released his member from its denim prison. I could feel his cock pulsating in my hand as I stroked him. It was amazing, a true sight to be seen. His length was normal, but his width was massive, like a tree branch. I couldn't wait to get him inside me.

I whispered in his ear, "Fuck me, Eddie" in a needy voice. His only response was a lusty animal-like look as he quickly lifted p my skirt and pushed aside my thong. He pushed me back against the tree.

"Wrap your legs around my waist and hang on, luv," he said as he placed my arms around his neck. I did as he asked and clasped my legs around his slim waist.

Pinned up against the old oak tree, he penetrated me with one hard thrust. I gasped as I adjusted to his wide girth. He leaned into me and I was completely in his embrace. He fucked me, slow at first and as soon as I was used to his size, he thrust into me faster, harder, and deeper with each stroke. God he was talented, I thought as he pumped into me time again. I heard him grunt and saw the sweat glisten on his forehead. I could feel myself about to erupt and I managed to say, "I'm gonna cum soon."

"Me too" he replied, as his pace grew faster as he continued to pummel me with his cock. I dug my nails into his back as I came. I let out a scream; I could feel him shoot his load just as I came.

He put me back down on the ground. We pulled ourselves back together as I knew the clan would soon be returning and his presence would be hard to explain. He pulled up his jeans, smiled at me, and said, "Well, I've got to run."

"Good luck with your new movie," I replied.

"Thanks luv, for the great view of the lake," he said with a wink and gave me one last kiss, one last embrace, and then he walked away, towards his car in the driveway. I waved as he started the car and left. What an amazingly wonderful afternoon in Alabama.


End file.
